


Best Laid Plans

by ODeorainFan2150



Series: Moicy Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 2 - Morning/Evening, F/F, Moicy Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODeorainFan2150/pseuds/ODeorainFan2150
Summary: Often Go AstrayMoicy Week 2018 - Day 2 - Morning/Evening





	Best Laid Plans

The sun was low, casting its orange glow off the piles of snow covering the world out. Moira stalked down one of the university corridors, heading to the PHD labs. Despite having just got off a plane from attending a conference, she was looking forward to seeing Angela again. It was a Friday and that usually meant heading out to the student bar for a few rounds before their evening plans. Lena had already sent out the group text message declaring the weekend had begun, complete with a photo of her sat in the bar with Zarya and Genji.   
  
It was hard to think that she’d be hanging around with third years, despite having gained her thesis a year ago. For this she blamed Angela - she seemed to collect friends, effortlessly fitting them into her social circle. Moira’s own friends were amused, commenting that she was being dragged out of her shell. Until of course, they ended up being sucked in as well.   
  
Swiping her card to get into the labs, she soon found herself walking past the workspace where she’d done most of her thesis work. She’d noticed the rabbit hutch that had filled the window when she’d been using it had been replaced with mice cage. Her interest peaked, she noted to check who had taken over that room and what they were up to.   
  
When she got to Angela’s lab though, it was all dark. However, the sign on the door said she was still in. Moira checked her phone again but no, no messages from Angela (Lena, however, had updated the group chat with a picture of shots). Moira tried the door and it swung, revealing itself to be unlocked. She pushed her way inside, feeling for the light switch inside.   
  
The light revealed the mess inside. Papers were scattered everywhere, some having obviously been torn in anger. A small set of test tubes had dropped off the counter, shattering on the hard floor. Angela was nowhere to be seen, but the light in the side room was still on. Moira crossed the room, taking care not to step in anything and entered. And then she saw Angela, kneeling on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her.   
  
Angela was a mess, looking more like a little girl than the PhD student she was. Her hair was a mop rather than the usual well-crafted ponytail. She’d obviously been crying for a while, her wide eyes reddened. The blood vessels around her eyes had also popped meaning she’d been throwing up at some point, probably with worry. Moira noticed she’d been bitting her nails, something she’d only seen her do once before the day before a grant application. In other words, something was very wrong   
  
Moira placed her bag on the desk and crouched down in front of Angela, putting her arms around her.   
  
“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you alright?”   
  
“I’ve ruined it, I’ve ruined everything. I rushed it and now the nanobots are toast. I can’t…” Angela began to sob again and Moira pulled her closer, shushing her gently and stroking her hair. She was shaking.   
  
“It’s fine, I’m sure we can fix it. Don’t worry, I’m here. Don’t worry”   
  
Beneath her, Moira could fell Angela pulling her tighter, her head resting again Moira’s neck.   
  
\--   
  
It took a while for her to calm herself but eventually, Angela explained what had happened. She’d been working hard all week, barely sleeping while she rushed to get the nanobots ready for the demonstration. This speed had caused her to cut corners and she’d failed to check her main control stack. A faulty instruction push caused the bots to brick themselves, becoming nothing more than inert particles in the suspension. Nothing she’d tried would resurrect them. Tired and stressed, she’d taken out her frustration on the lab before realising what she’d actually done.   
  
Moira paused as Angela finished her tale, ready to rush in with a box of tissues that she had grabbed from the supply cupboard. The tale of self-sabotage caused by overwork was nothing new to her - she’d done it several times during her thesis. Now the goal was to work out how to fix it.   
  
Wiping her eyes, Angela looked up at her girlfriend. “I’m sorry Moira, I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your first evening back. I just got so worked up and everything just came crashing down. Angela shrugged “I’ve just ruined everything in one fell swoop”   
  
“You haven’t ruined anything, you’ve just opened up some alternative routes to explore” Moira returned, quoting an old professor “We’ll get this cleaned up, and then we’ll ponder how to fix your work”. She sniffed “Actually, we’ll clean this place up and then clean you up. When was the last time you got out of this lab?”   
  
Angela shrugged “It’s been longer than it should be, I’ll admit”   
  
Shaking her head, Moira passed over a broom and they got to work.   
  
\--   
  
An hour later and the broken glass was all clear. The papers had been collected and mostly recycled, leaving the lab back in a fit state for work. The nanobot container sat in the middle of the room, its contents basically useless.   
  
It had taken some work, but Moira had managed to persuade Angela to leave for the night. She knew Angela’s brain would still be thinking over the problem, trying to work out how to turn that which was broken back into something useful. But, as Moira had pointed out, why not do that after some proper food and a night in a real bed.   
  
The snow crunched under their feet as they walked home. Moira’s phone had pinged several times as the evening stretched on, Lena keeping a running update on the night’s events. They’d been having fun and she was sure Angela would have loved to have been with them. She’d have been in her friendly mode, treating everything with a smile and a laugh.   
  
She looked down at Angela, still deep in thought. This was the Angela she loved to be with, the one only she got to see. She kissed the top of her head as they stood at a crossing. This wasn’t the evening she had planned for them but it didn’t matter. She got to help out her Angel and that was all she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Minor edits on 29/09/18 to improve readability and fix the half-finished sentences.
> 
> If you like this work, I love hearing your comments - I'll always try and respond! Alternatively, drop me an email at odeorainfan2150@gmail.com
> 
> Follow me on twitter at https://twitter.com/deorainfan2150 for news on what I'm working on next.
> 
> If you want to throw me a tip, you can find my Ko-Fi at https://ko-fi.com/odeorainfan2150.


End file.
